Luden
by Manana99
Summary: Une fiction délire qui est née à cause d'une phrase de Holden - la première de l'histoire. J'hésitai à me lancer, mais j'ai fini par le faire. ATTENTION : spoiler saison 1 INCESTE - vous être prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

« Je peux rester au sous-sol, avec Luke.

-Non, non. On va se débarrasser de ton lit.

-Maman, je suis sérieux. Si tu veux qu'on attende un peu, je peux rester avec Luke. Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas plus que ça ! »

Son regard rempli de larmes me fixe et je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute. Je lui demande de virer mon lit alors qu'elle a dormi dedans quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Je suis juste égoïste.

« Tu serais prêt à faire ça ?

-Si Luke acceptes de me garder dans sa chambre encore un temps, sans soucis, Maman. »

Elle me sourit et se lève, signe que Luke n'aura pas vraiment le choix de me garder dans sa chambre. Mon père soupire alors que nous quittons le magasin.

« Tu sais, Diane, je trouve ça malsain que nos fils dorment ensemble à leurs âges !

-Tom, s'il te plaît. » soupire-t-elle.

Mon père me lance un regard et me détaille une seconde alors que nous montons en voiture. Je sais que ça peut être déstabilisant pour lui, mais Luke et moi y trouvons – tous les deux – notre bonheur. D'un côté, j'ai un lit assez grand – même si je dois le partager – et, de l'autre, Luke est moins inquiet à l'idée de me perdre. Le fait que je dorme avec lui le rassure et me permet de ne pas toucher le bout du lit.

J'arrive au sous-sol, mon petit frère semblant au téléphone. En me voyant, un faible sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Je te rappelle plus tard, Riley… Ouais, moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il raccroche alors que je fronce les sourcils. Il me fixe, haussant un sourcil.

« Tu peux pas être en couple ! T'es définitivement trop jeune !

-Holden, j'ai 19 ans.

-Je t'emmerde ! »

Il soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai pas vu mon frère grandir et je viens de réaliser qu'il est plus fragile qu'il n'aime le faire croire. Tout ce qui me concerne l'inquiète. Parce qu'il a passé douze ans de sa vie à ne pas m'avoir à ses côtés. J'ai grandi, mais lui aussi.

 _Luke Matthews_

Je me pince l'arête du nez alors que son froncement de sourcils s'est accentué. S'il y a une chose que mon frère doit comprendre, c'est que je suis adulte, maintenant.

« Écoutes, Holden…

-Je t'in-ter-dis de la revoir !

-T'es pas mon père, Holden ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Luke, je te préviens : si elle se pointe, tu vas le regretter ! »

Je soupire. Rappelez-moi pourquoi dieu m'a donné un frère aussi chiant ? Je m'approche de lui et capte son regard, assez simplement.

« Holden, je sais que quand tu es tombé dans le coma, j'avais sept ans, mais ça n'est plus le cas. J'ai grandi ! Je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu as laissé derrière toi !

-Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Te laisser derrière moi ? »

Je me mords la lèvre. OK ! Là, j'ai vraiment été très con. Il faut, vraiment, que j'apprenne à contrôler mon flot de paroles parce que ça va finir par me porter préjudice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

-Ton fils est en couple !

-Holden, ce sont des choses normales pour un adolescent de 19 ans.

-Adolescent ? A quel moment vais-je enfin être considéré comme un adulte ? J'ai grandi dans son ombre alors qu'il n'était même pas là ! J'ai passé les pires douze années de ma vie pour de multiples raisons ! Il était absent, Papa et toi ne viviez que _pour_ _lu_ _i_ , on allait à l'Église pour prier _pour_ _lu_ _i_. Et moi là-dedans ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que j'avais été viré de l'université ! »

Ma mère me fixe, incrédule. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé comme ça. Je n'osais pas. Parce que je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Holden se tourne vers notre mère, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Riley m'attend.

-Luke ! »

Je sors de la pièce, montrant mon majeur à mon frère. Il ne décidera pas si j'ai le droit ou non de voir ma petite amie. Il a déjà trop organisé ma vie sans être avec nous, il ne continuera pas. Il ne continuera plus. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne peux plus vivre dans son ombre. C'est trop compliqué.

 _Holden Matthews_

Luke claque la porte d'entrée et ma mère se tourne vers moi, me fusillant du regard.

« T'étais au courant ?

-Maman…

-OK ! Donc tu savais.

-Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire. Luke est mon petit frère et je voulais lui prouver qu'on était toujours aussi complice, malgré les années. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et quitte la pièce alors que je me laisse tomber dans le lit. Luke a vécu dans mon ombre pendant des années, sans rien dire. Il a vécu dans mon ombre, les parents ne s'intéressant pas à lui. Je crois que je peux comprendre sa colère.

Luke entre dans la pièce, s'installant en face de moi. Nos parents lui lancent un regard. Il va leur devoir des explications et je sens qu'il va avoir besoin de soutien, même si je ne pourrais pas grand-chose pour lui.

« Depuis quand tu es viré ?

-C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? Je disparais pendant dix heures, sans donner la moindre nouvelle, et tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de savoir depuis quand je suis viré ? »

Je vois nos parents échanger un regard. Ma mère semble déstabilisée alors que mon père semble plus énervé qu'autre chose.

« Luke Matthews, tu nous parles sur un autre ton ! Depuis quand ?

-Quelques jours après le retour de Holden parmi nous. Vous étiez tellement ravis d'avoir retrouvé votre fils que je voulais, surtout pas, briser votre petite joie familiale. »

La gifle que notre père lui colle le fait hoqueter de surprise alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Ma mère lâche un cri alors que Luke porte sa main à sa joue.

« Tom ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, voyons ? »

Mon petit frère se lève et quitte la pièce. Je me lève et décide de le rejoindre. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre que nous partageons, Luke est assit au bord du lit, les bras appuyés sur les cuisses, les mains tremblantes. Je m'approche et m'accroupis face à lui.

« Il avait déjà fait ça, avant ?

-Jamais. »

Je caresse sa joue brûlante du contact mordant avec la main de notre père. Il se réfugie dans mes bras, comme un enfant le ferait. Je frotte son dos, doucement. Il a grandi beaucoup trop vite, à cause de mon absence. A cause de moi.

 _Luke Matthews_

J'ouvre les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Le bras qui passe autour de ma taille est beaucoup trop musclé pour que ça celui de Riley mais, en même temps, je me sens en sécurité. Quand je tourne la tête, mon regard tombe sur le visage de Holden et je souris, bêtement. Évidemment que c'est lui. Une douce chaleur s'immisce en moi, remontant le long de mon échine. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je me tourne pour voir notre père. Son regard se pose sur le bras de Holden que je pousse.

« Réveilles ton frère, on va aller lui acheter son foutu lit. »

Je soupire mais obéis, secouant, doucement, mon frère. Il grogne et se retourne, me faisant rire. Je le secoue encore un peu.

« Holden, faut que tu te réveilles. Papa veut que tu te bouges pour aller acheter ton lit.

-Mais, hier, on a dit qu'on ferait ça plus tard.

-Son ordre, pas le mien. »

Il soupire et s'étire alors que je me lève. C'est étrange de le trouver à mes côtés. D'habitude, il a fait une crise de somnambulisme et je suis obligé d'aller le chercher dans la forêt. Mais pas là. Pas ce matin. Il était, juste, à mes côtés.

Holden et Willa entrent dans le café où je bosse, mon cœur se serrant douloureusement à cette vue. Ils s'installent et commencent à parler. Je leur apporte les mêmes boissons que d'habitude et Holden me sourit. Je retourne à mon poste, gardant un œil sur mon frère. Willa pose sa main sur la sienne et j'ai envie de la tuer. Après tout, si je n'ai pas le droit d'être en couple, pourquoi lui le serait ? Il a encore douze ans, dans sa tête, en plus. Je ne peux définitivement pas le laisser être en couple avec cette fille que je ne connais qu'à peine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Luke Matthews_

J'entre dans la cuisine où ma mère préparer le repas. Je m'assois sur le plan de travail.

« Un problème ?

-Je suis désolé, Maman. Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

-Ni mêler Holden à la conversation, comme tu l'as fait. Il était juste à côté !

-Je suis désolé, Maman. Vraiment.

-Je sais, mon ange. Je sais. »

Elle pose ses ustensiles et pose sa main sur ma joue. Celle qui était rouge, il y a quelques heures. Je détourne, légèrement, la tête et elle soupire. La porte s'ouvre et mon père arrive. Je saute de la surface sur laquelle j'étais. Holden est avec le patriarche de la famille.

« On a enfin le lit !

-Je croyais qu'on attendait ?

-Je te l'ai dit : c'est beaucoup trop malsain ! »

Ma mère soupire et se tourne vers moi alors que mon cœur se serre, douloureusement. Holden me fait un faible sourire et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous montons les cartons de son futur lit. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ferme la porte pour gagner un peu de place.

« Malsain ? Je vois pas en quoi dormir entre frère est malsain !

-Holden, nous avons, tous les deux, grandis. Je sais que tu ne veux pas voir les choses en face mais nous ne sommes plus les gosses de 7 et 13 ans. Au bout d'un certain âge, dormir dans le même lit de son frère commence à paraître louche. Enfin, selon certaine personne. Tu as toujours l'innocence d'un enfant de 12 ans, mais je te jure que c'est bizarre qu'on dorme ensemble, à nos âges, alors que tu as une chambre à toi. »

Il hausse les épaules et nous commençons à construire son lit. Je sais que c'est bizarre pour lui, mais ça l'est aussi pour moi. Notre père m'agace, ces derniers temps. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et je me lève pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« C'est qui ?

-Pasteur Ian. » soufflai-je.

Holden soupire aussi. Nos parents sont en train de divorcer, à cause de lui et je le déteste, pour ça. Puis il se croit supérieur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

« Aucun de vous deux ne descend jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ! Et soyez silencieux ! »

Holden et moi échangeons un regard alors que notre mère redescend déjà. Je hausse les épaules et on se concentre sur son lit.

Après maintes et maintes efforts, on a réussit à monter le lit. On attrape, chacun, un côté du matelas pour le poser sur le sommier. L'une des carres s'effondre et mon aîné et moi échangeons un regard. Je soupire et tire sur le matelas pour tenter d'arranger les choses.

« J'ai oublié l'une des vis ! Je me disais bien, aussi, qu'il y en avais beaucoup trop. »

Je ricane et attrape la vis que mon frère tient entre ses mains. Je la met à sa place et on remet le matelas, le lit ne s'écroulant pas.

« Je crois qu'on est vraiment pas mauvais, finalement. »

Je hoche la tête, faiblement. Holden me fixe, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Luke ?

\- Ça va me faire bizarre de dormir loin de toi. Depuis quelques semaines, on dort ensemble et… Je m'y étais presque habitué. Je vais être obligé d'invité Riley, maintenant.

-J'étais sérieux, Luke. Quand je disais de te méfier. Je te rappelle que j'ai des pouvoirs, petit frère. Je peux faire d'elle ce que je veux ! »

Je lui lance un regard noir alors qu'il est, réellement, sérieux. Je sors de sa chambre, énervé. Je suis en haut des escaliers quand sa main attrape mon poignet, mon cœur ratant un battement.

« Quoi ?

-Maman a dit qu'on ne devait pas descendre, tu te souviens ? »

Je soupire et m'assois contre le mur, au milieu du couloir. Holden lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers sa chambre. Avant d'entrer, il se tourne vers moi.

« On dirait un sale mioche qui fait un caprice, Luke. Viens ! »

Je secoue la tête.

« Arrêtes de faire l'enfant et viens ! Je croyais que tu avais 19 ans ? Je ne pense pas que ton comportement actuel soit celui d'un adulte de 19 ans.»

Je me lève, vexé. Il a raison, ce con. Si je veux qu'on me considère comme un adulte, je dois agir tel quel. Je retourne dans la chambre de mon frère qui s'est allongé sur son lit. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et on fixe le plafond, tous les deux.

« C'est malsain à ce point ?

-Disons que si tu dis ça à quelqu'un d'extérieur à ta situation, ils vont te prendre pour un espèce de pervers, ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-A 24 et 19 ans, nous ne sommes pas supposé partager le même lit. Les gens pourraient penser qu'on a une relation incestueuse. »

Holden lâche un rire amusé. Je tourne la tête vers lui et me rend compte qu'il me fixe aussi. Son rire se coupe et il se rapproche de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je n'ai aucune envie de me reculer ou même de le repousser.

« Les garçons ! Vous pouvez redescendre si vous voulez ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur notre mère alors que chacun a reprit sa place. On lui sourit alors qu'elle secoue la tête.

« On vérifiait qu'il soit confortable.

-Et ?

-Il est parfait. sourit Holden.

-Je vais faire quelques courses ! Vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit ? »

On secoue la tête, tout les deux, en même temps. Notre mère sourit et part, fermant la porte derrière elle. On vient d'échapper au pire, je crois. Si elle était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard et sans parler, elle retrouvait ses deux fils en train de s'embrasser. Holden et moi échangeons un regard gêné.

« Désolé. C'était…

-je de blaguer.

-Carrément malsain. Je suis vraiment désolé, Luke.

-C'est bon. Pas un soucis, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je m'assois et il fait de même, suivant mon mouvement. Je tente de calmer mon rythme cardiaque alors qu'une sensation de bien-être s'était installé dans le creux de mon estomac. Mon frère me fixe et je l'interroge du regard.

« J'ai aucune expérience. Tu veux pas m'aider.

-Holden !

-Je sais que c'est bizarre comme demande, mais… Je suis sûr que tu as de l'expérience et… T'es mon petit frère !

-Justement, Holden. Je suis ton frère ! On ne peut pas faire ça entre frère. Puis si c'est pour, après, rouler des pelles à Willa : entraîne toi sur une fille, pas sur moi. »

Je me lève et quitte sa chambre, me dirigeant vers la mienne. J'entends ses pas me suivre et je soupire. Il peut être vraiment chiant, des fois. Je m'écrase dans mon lit et il reste debout, face au matelas où je viens de m'étaler.

« Luke, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça. S'il te plaît !

-C'est non.

-Petit frère…

-Encore moins quand tu m'appelles « petit frère ». On est frères. On ne peut pas faire ça. C'est malsain. »

Il soupire et quitte la pièce. Je déglutis difficilement. Cette histoire va être vraiment compliquée, je le sens. J'aurai dû le repousser quand nous étions dans sa chambre. Je viens de le laisser imaginer des choses et, maintenant, il veut que je l'aide à se perfectionner en bisou. Bientôt, il va me demander de coucher avec lui, si on l'écoute.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holden Matthews_

Willa et moi entrons dans le café où nous commençons à avoir nos habitudes. Ma petite amie me sourit alors que mon frère arrive avec nos boissons.

« Merci. »

Luke sourit à ma petite amie et retourne derrière le comptoir. Dieu merci : il n'a pas mentionné l'incident d'hier après-midi. De toute façon, selon ce qu'il a pu m'en dire : il n'a aucun avantage à ce que ça se sache.

« Holden ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu fixes ton frère depuis près de cinq minutes. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Il a des ennuis ?

-Pas à ma connaissance ! Je suis juste… son grand frère. Je veille juste à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il a déjà failli mourir par ma faute ! »

Elle hoche la tête et sa main caresse ma joue. Je souris et appuie, légèrement, le contact. Elle me sourit et nous buvons nos boissons. Mon frère sert d'autre commandes alors que je surveille ses faits et gestes. Une brune entre et vient vers le comptoir. Mon frère se met à sourire et l'embrasse rapidement avant de commencer sa commande. Riley.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu, hier soir, à la soirée ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Mon frère me lance un regard avant de tendre la boisson à sa satanée petite amie que j'ai envie de tuer. Je me concentre sur la tasse qu'elle a entre les mains alors qu'elle s'assoit.

« Holden, qu'est-ce que… »

Willa se coupe quand un bruit de verre se fait entendre. Elle se tourne vers la petite amie de mon frère qui a lâché un cri quand sa tasse s'est brisée. Mon accompagnatrice me colle un coup de pied sous la table. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle sait que je suis responsable de ça. Luke lui donne des serviettes pour qu'elle nettoie les dégâts. Luke me lance un regard et je hausse les épaules.

Willa se coupe, se rendant compte que je ne suis plus du tout son sermon.

« C'est dangereux !

-Je savais ce que je faisais !

-Elle aurait pu se blesser, sérieusement.

-J'm'en fiche.

-Holden !

-Cette meuf tourne autour de mon petit frère !

-C'est sa copine, évidemment qu'elle lui « tourne autour ». »

Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux plus jamais que cette fille s'approche de mon petit frère. Je tiens trop à lui pour laisser une fille lui briser le cœur. Willa soupire et récupère sa veste et son écharpe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je retourne chez moi. Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras compris qu'on ne tente pas d'ébouillanter la petite amie de notre frère ! »

Elle sort, claquant la porte. Je soupire et la porte s'ouvre sur mon frère qui se laisse tomber à mes côtés, dans le lit, allongé.

« Dure journée ?

-Ouais. J'ai une question !

-Vas-y.

-Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ? Avec tes pouvoirs, t'as pas genre fait exploser la tasse, hein ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ? J'avais bien compris que c'était Riley, tu sais ?

-Justement !

-Je ne suis pas responsable de cette tasse brisée, OK ? »

Il hoche la tête et je me laisse tomber sur le dos, à côté de lui. Je tourne la tête vers lui et il me fixe. Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas partir. Je m'approche et, voyant qu'il ne recule pas, je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, un feu d'artifice éclatant en moi.

 _Luke Matthews_

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et la sensations de bien être reprend ses droits dans mon estomac. Mes mains se posent dans son dos alors qu'il se met à califourchon sur moi. Je sais que cette situation n'est pas normal mais mon cerveau s'est barré par le velux. Ses mains sont de chaque côté de ma tête et il est assit sur mon ventre, sa langue quémandant l'accès à ma bouche.

La porte du bas claque et on se sépare. On échange un regard inquiet. Je le fixe et mon regard descend sur son corps. Il comprend et se retire, s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ma respiration est courte mais j'essaye de reprendre un rythme normal avant qu'un adulte ne pense à entrer dans cette foutu chambre où rien ne va plus.

La porte s'ouvre, quelques secondes plus tard, sur notre mère qui nous sourit. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Holden a son air de gamin prit la main dans le sac.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux ?

-Une bataille d'oreillers. »

Elle rit et ferme la porte, sortant. Mon frère se tourne vers moi et je hausse les épaules. C'était ça où elle allait comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, frangin. J'y peux rien ! C'est le truc le plus puéril qui me soit passé par la tête. A nos âge, je savais qu'elle comprendrait que tu te sente un peu coupable de retomber en enfance. »

Il me frappe le crâne alors que je souris. J'extirpe mon portable de ma poche et mon cœur s'emballe quand je vois que c'est Riley. Merde ! Nous venons de tromper nos copines. Avec notre frère en plus. Je me lève et quitte la chambre. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, ma génitrice me sourit.

« Vous auriez pu continuer, tu sais ?

-J'ai reçu un SMS de Riley. Je peux aller à une soirée ?

-Holden vient avec toi ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est non.

-Maman ! J'ai 19 ans ! »

Elle hausse les épaules et je gémis. Je remonte et toque à la porte de mon frère.

« Ouais ?

\- Ça te dit de venir à une soirée, avec moi ?

-Ce soir ?

-Ouais.

-Euh… Si tu veux. »

Je souris et redescends. Ma mère m'interroge du regard. Quand je souris, elle hoche la tête. Elle me donne son accord pour la soirée. Même si je dois emmener Holden avec moi, au moins, je peux y aller et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Riley danse contre moi, sensuellement. Mes mains sont sur ses hanches et suivent leur mouvement. Une fille arrive.

« Excuses-moi, tu es Luke Matthews ?

-On se connaît ?

-Je suis Mildred Pham. Euh… je crois que ton frère a besoin de toi. »

Je soupire et embrasse ma copine avant de suivre la fille qui m'accompagne à mon frère. Je hoche la tête pour la remercier et elle s'en va. Holden est penché en avant, vomissant. Je soupire et caresse son dos. Pire qu'un gamin.

« Tu peux rejoindre ta meuf, tu sais ?

-Je reste avec toi. T'es en train de vivre ta première cuite, mec ! Je ne veux pas louper ça ! »

Il grogne alors qu'un rire s'échappe de ma gorge.

« C'est normal si j'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite ? »

Je rougis et mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge. Il ne peut pas me dire des choses pareils. C'est inhumain.

« Tu as besoin de repos. Je te ramènes à la maison. Et je dormirais avec toi.

-Dormir, hein ?

-Ouais, Holden. Dormir. Je veux juste être sûr que tu ne t'étouffe pas dans ton sommeil. »

J'attrape son bras et on traverse la salle en sens inverse. Je prends nos vestes et l'installe en voiture avant de prendre la place derrière le volant. Bizarrement, je me sens plus en sécurité que quand c'est lui qui conduit. Il commence à chanter _Perfect_ de Pink, qui passe. Je soupire. D'où connaît-il cette musique, lui ?


End file.
